Vindicated :Part 1:
by SomeRandomKyleBroflovskiFan
Summary: Kyle and Bebe break up. Kyle's POV. KyleXBebe, and possible StanXKyle... my summaries suck.


A/N: Hey you guys! This story is called Vindicated, a quick little fic. This is in Kyle's POV, and the boys are about 15 in this piece. Also remember that this

is my first fic ever, so don't be too harsh... Anyways, enjoy... (KyleXBebe. Possible StanXKyle. I don't own anything)

**VINDICATED:**

_Kyle's POV:_

As I walk the lonely streets of South Park, I find myself slowly walking away, leaving a piece of me behind that I had kept for so long. It is bone chillingly cold out here, but there is no snow on the ground, no snowflakes falling from the heavens. I ran a hand through my red curls while the other was jammed in my jean

pocket, attempting to keep warm. I could feel the tears running down my face starting to freeze, my eyes feeling sore, but I did not sob. My face had never

twisted in sorrow. It was blank like an unwritten book. No expression could be read from it. I was alone only with my tears and my mind pounding me with

thoughts. It just kept playing over the events that had happened in the last couple of days...

**Flashback:**

_"Hey, Kyle are you alright?" Stan asked sounding concerned. _

_"Huh? Oh. I'm fine" _

_"You seem really distracted, dude. I just kicked your ass playing Game Sphere 5x in a row! You always beat me! What's up?" my best friend asked me. His voice almost sounded irritated. Almost. His eyes, however, held deep, true concern within them. I could usually see right through him. "I'm sorry, dude. I haven't been myself. I mean..." I let out a long sigh, almost as an attempt to let out all the guilt that had been gnawing at the pitt of my stomach, but deeply failing. I continued, "I think Bebe might be thinking of breaking up." Stan raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side slightly. "You're still going out with Bebe? I thought you guys broke up a while ago!" he exclaimed. At first, I thought he was just fucking with me. However, I searched his face for any signs revealing his true thoughts, but I saw none. "What? Jesus Christ! What would make you think that?" I spoke angrily, actually realizing that Stan was serious. "Well, dude, you haven't really been around her at all lately, you guys never go out anymore, hell, you've never even talked about her until tonight since, god knows how long."_

_I could feel my face soften at his words. Stan was totally right. It was the painful truth. I lowered my head. "... I know." I spoke softly, feeling ashamed. "At first, when we got together, it was great, but after a while she always wanted to be around me all the time. I understood, so I felt sorry for her and let her take up all my hours. Soon, however, it got extremely annoying, so I told her I was busy, and kept blowing her off. After about six days, I felt extremely guilty, and started to pay attention to her like nothing ever happened. She seemed to be alright with it, but I can't help but feel that she's not interested in me anymore." I finished my confession like I was a Christian in a confessional booth, greatly wanting to be forgiven. But no one could forgive me. I had felt terrible for weeks since I went back to Bebe. Ever since, I made a point to myself to make it up to her, but she always never seemed to have the time. "... I think I love her._

_" As I said those three words I saw Stan turn to me looking maybe a little shocked, and... did I see disappointment in his eyes? Before I could determine the possibility, he quickly turned his gaze from me to his living room floor. Maybe he was disappointed in me or something. Like maybe he thought I didn't know what I was really saying. To tell the truth, I don't think I did know what I was saying. I mean, I think it was love. There was a pause as I continued to explore my thoughts. _

_"Stan?" I asked starting to get worried. He looked up at me with a smile and shrugged. "Kyle, it's okay. She's probably just trying to show you what you did to her and how it made her feel, or some shit like that. It's what women do. They get off on it. I mean, Wendy did a similar thing to me once. It's probably fine, dude" Stan said trying to comfort me, his earlier reaction completely faded now. "Maybe," I considered. "but she said, tomorrow night, 'we need to talk' " the four most terrible words in the english language. "Well," Stan said running his fingers through his ravin hair, thinking over his words, and then smiled. "if she does, she's fucking mental to break up with someone as great as you," _

_I cracked a smile and looked down to the floor. I could feel myself blushing at the complement. "Plus you're so goddamn sexy". My head shot up to look at him in shock. He had sounded so serious. I could feel my cheeks seriously starting to burn. I then realized it was just sarcasm once Stan started to laugh at me and my expression. I had to give it right back to him. "Well if that's the case there is something you should know, " I spoke seductively giving him my best evil look. His laughter immediately died down when I jumped on top of him, pinning him down. "I want you Stan Marsh... now." His eyes widened in pure shock, my lips dangerously close to his as my hand slowly made its way to his belt... I then immediately burst into laughter once I couldn't take the look on his face a second longer. It was priceless! Stan eventually joined in my little fit of giggles. "Shut up" my best friend said in between chuckles..._

_(Saturday Night)_

_"Kyle, I don't think we should see each other anymore" Bebe said, her beautiful blonde hair shining in the moonlight that soaked through her bedroom window. Her words caused my chest to sink, and yet her beauty touched my heart, leaving me not knowing what else to do but hang on. "Listen, Bebe, I know I haven't been the perfect boyfriend. I know I have my flaws, but I can work on them. I promise to make it up to you... I love you, Bebe." She almost looked hurt by my last spoken words. There was a moment of silence, but my eyes were talking up a storm as she looked up into them. They were just begging, pleading with her. _

_"... Kyle, there's someone else". Her words left me in shock. "W-what?" I managed to choke out in a whisper, unable to find my voice. She told me that she was sorry for cheating, but I wasn't spending enough time with her, how she needed someone and I didn't satisfy her. As she spoke, every word that she had uttered were beginning to sink in, pulling me out of my shocked state, realizing how angry I was with her. It had been six fucking days that I had stopped hanging around with her before I had felt guilty and came back!! I voiced this to her, my anger clearly coming through. "Oh, you are so selfish, Kyle!" So you can have your flaws and I can't have mine?!" Her question sounded more like a statement. "I'm selfish??!!" I exclaimed in disbelief. "I may have needed a little time away from you, and I admit it might have been wrong not to talk to you about it, but I would never do anything like this too you! Ever..." As I spoke sternly towards her, I felt tears of anger wheling up behind my green eyes, but I dare not let them escape. Not for her. "I would never do something this low" I whispered, words still cold with anger behind them. Bebe swallowed hard, tears now shedding from her cool, ice grey eyes. _

_Not knowing what else to say I turn my back, my anger dying down by then, making my way to her bedroom door. I turned the cool knob and gave her a glance over my shoulder, and yet unable to look at her at all I said, "Good-bye, Bebe" and left the Steven's residence, letting myself out. _

_As I shut the door behind me, I felt a lone tear slip out, but strangely I wasn't sad. I almost felt as if a weight had been lifted off of me..._

**End of Flashback:**

As I finished playing the events through my head, I felt my frozen expressional face spread a smile. It all truly worked out for the best, and for the first time in a long time, I felt guilt free. I felt like I had escaped. Like I was the only soldier who had survived the war and could finally come back to his family and friends. Back home. I never felt so alive! I'm glad Bebe and I broke up.

It never would have worked with her. She wasn't my other half. Even if I didn't ignore her for six days it would still have been hopeless. I mean, first of all, she was so needy and clingy. She wanted to be with me before school, in between classes, lunch, after school, the weekend... it was too much. I felt like I needed alone time all the time since she was breathing down my neck 24 hours a day, seven days a week. I thought I might've exploded. Also, she couldn't even take being alone for only six fucking days! Hell, what if I went away for the summer of something? She could never handle that. Finally, we never talked to each other when something was bothering one of us. We just kept it bottled up inside. I never told her that I wanted a break, and she never told me she wanted to breakup before she went out with other guys, making me feel like a worthless piece of shit. God, and even Stan knew our relationship was over before I did! So, like I said, it never would have worked with Bebe. I never loved her. I only felt sorry for her, which caused me to fall under her spell. She isn't my soul mate. She's not the one, who's somewhere out there right now, waiting for me.

"Hey, Kyle!" I heard a familiar voice call my name. I looked up, and sure enough, there was Stan in the distance approaching me. "Fuck, dude. You look like shit" Stan said looking down at me with an almost scared look on his face. He could definitely tell what had happened. He looked worried. He shot me a powerful gaze his ocean blue eyes piercing against my own. Stan then quickly pulled me into his warm embrace, holding me tightly which made me feel even better. I could feel him smiling as I squeezed him back. Once he pulled away, he put a loving, friendly hand on my shoulder. "You okay?" Stan asked with concern. I looked up and smiled, "Yeah. I'm fine." I quickly wiped away any tears that had remained, which felt like ice on my skin. "You wanna crash at my place tonight?" Stan offered. "Yeah," I replied, starting to walk towards his house with him close by my side. "Thanks". Stan smiled sweetly, his eyes sparkling. "You sure you're alright, Kyle?" he asked me once again. I looked from ahead of me up towards my best friend, and smiled back. "I'm fine, Stan. Honest" I reassured him, and it was the truth. I was alright. Before all this when I was with Bebe, I was unhappy. I was like her prisoner. But now, I was finally happy. I was set free. I, Kyle Broflovski, was vindicated...

**VINDICATED:**

"Hope dangles on a string

Like slow spinning redemption

Winding in and winding out.

The shine of it has caught my eye

and roped me in

So, mesmerizing, so hypnotizing,

I am captivated, I am

Vindicated.

I am selfish. I am wrong.

I am right. I swear I'm right.

Swear I knew it all along.

And I am flawed, but I am cleaning up so well.

I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself...

My hope dangles on a string

like slow spinning redemption."

----------------------------- Dashboard Confessional.

END

A/N: I hope you guys liked that. Please R&R (don't be too harsh) :). Also one more thing. This fic was a prequel to my next fic that I am working on called, Stay. So if you're interested in reading more about the StanXKyle side of this story, please keep an eye out for the next one.

Peace Out :)


End file.
